Seul la vie peut chasser la mort
by Linouille77
Summary: Ginny est devenu un horcruxe. Elle doit donc mourir sous la main d'Harry. Mais Hermione n'est pas d'accord. Lemon.


**Bonjour. Me revoilà pour un OS sur Ginny et Hermione. Dans ce one shot j'y est inclus un lemon qui n'est pas réellement une scène d'amour mais plutôt de plaisir. Je pense que cela reste raisonnable même si cela mérite un rating M.**

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin d'une guerre sans merci opposant le bien contre le mal dans le monde des sorciers. Le camp du seigneur des ténèbres étaient décimé. Seuls quelque sorciers lâches aux pouvoirs négligeables se dissimulaient encore aux yeux des Aurores ce qui n'étaient plus qu'une question de temps. Une seul famille de sang-pur avait réussi à échapper au contrôle du ministère.

L'ordre du Phoenix avait subi de nombreuses pertes. Rémus Lupin et sa femme - enceinte - avait péri dans les dix premières première minutes de la bataille. Très vite d'autre mort se sont succédé. Parmis elle se trouvaient le père de Cédric Diggory, beaucoup d'élève de première et seconde années. Les Weasley avait particulièrement du mal à se remettre. Fred s'était fait tué par Bellatrix Lestrange. George s'était suicidé pour suivre son jumeaux.

Un évènement particulièrement choquant s'était produit. Pendant que Neville essayait de tuer Nagini Voldemort avait réussi à créer un dernier Horcruxe en la personne de Ginny. Il vivait à travers elle. Ginny avait décidé qu'elle devait mourir... sous la main d'Harry comme l'annonçait la prophétie. La majorité de la population sorcière souhaitait voir périr la jeune fille afin de mette fin à cette effroyable guerre qui avait endeuillé beaucoup de famille sorcière.

Ginny regardait sa main droite, particulièrement la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait, celle qu'elle avait reçu lors de la mort de Naguini. Lorsque Neville avait tranché le serpent avec l'épée de Goldrick Gryffondor, la lame avait arraché la peau de la jeune lionne. Des images avaient alors envahi le cerveau de Ginny : la mémoire de Lord Voldemort. A cet instant précis, elle avait compris qu'elle était devenu un horcruxe. Elle tira sur la manche de sa chemise afin de cacher la cicatrice de la honte mais sa chemise était trop petite. Elle pris la photo de ses parents, versa une larme et se résigna à aller voir Harry.

Elle se rendit devant la cabane d'Hagrid qui avait été détruite lors de la guerre et attendit Harry. de longue minute s'écoulèrent comme un suplice interminable. Elle attendait l'heure de sa mort, elle attendait le moment où elle mourrait sous la main du garçon qu'elle aimait. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues, elle en avait trop versé. Elle attendait toujours lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou pour s'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur.

"Ginny" murmura une voix. "Ginny."

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête.

"Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça, je t'en pris part" la supplia t-elle.  
"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Tu dois te battre." s'exclama Ginny.  
"A quoi bon ?" demanda t-elle. "Si je ne meurs pas Voldemort vivra toujours. je dois me sacrifier."  
"Laisse moi une chance. Je peux t'aider à te débarasser de ce horcruxe."  
"Il y a une solution ?" demanda t-elle avec un espoir non simulé.  
"Je suis sûre que oui. Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que je travaille dessus avec le professeur Rogue."  
"Avec rogue ?"  
"Ginny. Tu es prête ?"

Harry venait d'arriver et de s'exprimer.

"Je t'en pris Harry ne fait pas ça !" le supplia Hermione. "On peut la sauver."  
"Tu te trompe Hermione. Il n'y a aucune solution."

Harry s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de mort lorsque Hermione le stupefixia. Elle empoigna la main de Ginny et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles couraient dans le parc de Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt interdite, un nuage de brouillard se forma autour d'elle. Herione s'arrêta, lâcha Ginny et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard elle prenait la main de Ginny et transplanait.

Hermione avait transplané au milieu d'un salon qu'on pourrait qualifié de typique pour un sorcier qui se respecte.

"Nous sommes dans le manoir du professeur Rogue." L'informa Hermione. "Il est absent mais il rentrera ce soir. Veux tu une tasse de thé ?"  
"Heu... Oui" hésita Ginny.

Hermione se mouvait à l'interrieur de la maison comme si elle y avait toujours vécu. Elle abandonna Ginny après lui avoir ordonné de s'assoir sur le canapé pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle mit de la l'eau à chauffer avant de prendre deux tasses ainsi que deux sachets de thés. Elle est disposa dans la tasse avant de verser l'eau bouillante. Dans une des tasses elle versa une potion à l'allure verdâtre avant de la dissimuler à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle alla donner à Ginny cette même tasse avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

"Met toi à l'aise" lança hermione tout en enlevant sa veste et sa cravatte.

Ginny fit de même. Elle attrapa ensuite sa tasse et en bu une gorgée.

"Ce thé est délicieux."  
"Oui, c'est une création du professeur Rogue." l'informa Hermione. "Depuis plusieurs mois il me donne des cours particulier de potion pour que je devienne maître moi aussi.".

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle avait terriblement chaud tout à coup. Elle en parla à sa meilleure amie.

"Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien." la conseilla t-elle.

Ginny suivit le conseille de sa meilleure amie. Elle enleva ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'eau. La froideur de l'eau lui faisait du bien. Elle passait inlassablement ses mains su son visage comme pour se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle aurait dû mourir et au lieu de ça elle avait fuit risquant au passage la vie d'Hermione.

Des pas se firent entendre pendant qu'une sillouette se dessiner sur la porte. Hermione entra, nue, dans la douche pour rejoindre son amie. Elle caressa la joue de Ginny avant de prendre la parole.

"Ginny je dois te dire quelque chose de très important." commença Hermione.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Hermione la fit taire en l'embrassant. Ginny répondit rapidement au baiser avant de l'approfondir en en y insérant sa langue. Les deux jeunes filles se rapprochaient su bien que leurs poitrines se touchaient à présent. Hermione prit la main de Ginny et l'emmena dans la chambre adjacente. Hermione l'allongea sur le lit trempa ainsi les drap. Elle toucha le seins gauche de Ginny tout en embrassant son ventre. Ginny qui sentait le souffle chaud de la Gryffondor danser sur sa peau lâcha quelque gémissement.

Hermione léchait les seins de son amante pour l'entendre prendre du plaisir. Une fois une vague de plaisir, elle descendit sa tête vers l'inimité de sa lionne. A l'aide de sa main elle écarta les cuisse de sa meilleure amie et se mit à titiller son clitoris pour lui donner un orgasme comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Ginny força Hermione à se remettre à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Elle ouvrit ses bras pour qu'Hermione puisse poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements avant d'aller parler au nouvel arrivant.

"Tout c'est bien passé ?"  
"Oui, Severus, bien sûr." répondit Hermione.  
"Tu lui a bien fait boire la potion ?"  
"Bien sûr."  
"Où est-elle ?"  
"Elle s'est endormit.'  
"L'as-tu rhabiller ?" demanda t-il. "Elle dormira les neuf prochains mois".  
"je l'ignorais, je vais m'en occuper."

Neuf mois s'écoulèrent effectivement avant que la rousse n'ouvrit les yeux. Elle se senti nauséeuse mais étrangement bien. Elle se redressa et s'appreta à se lever lorsqu'elle senti que quelque chose chez elle avait changé.

"Tu es enceinte Ginny." lança Hermione qui venait d'entrer avec le professeur Rogue.  
"Enceinte ? comment Est-ce possible ?" demanda la lionne.  
"Je t'ai fait ingéré une potion pour que tu tombe enceinte. Pour qu'elle fonctionne tu devait prendre du plaisir dans l'heure qui suivait la prise de la potion. Tu as ensuite dormit neuf mois jusqu'à ce que tu mette ton enfant au monde."  
"Tu as fais quoi ?" s'exclama Ginny.  
"Tu porte l'enfant du professeur Rogue."  
"Tu t'es servi de moi" murmura t'elle les larmes aux yeux.  
"Le horcruxe que vous avez en vous et le résultat de la mort. Seul la vie pouvait l'éliminer. Hermione a fait ça pour vous aider parce qu'elle vous aime."

Hermione s'était approché du lit pendant que son professeur avait pris la parole.

"Ginny je t'aime réellement. Je voulais te sauver la vie. J'ai été voir Harry, je lui ai tout expliquer. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai donc été voir le ministre de la magie. Il a interdit à quiconque de te tuer. Tu es sauvé." annonça Hermione en souriant.  
"Je suis sauvé ? J'ai perdu mon petit copain, il a voulu me tuer. Ensuite ma meilleure amie m'a sauvé la vie et a commencé à me faire l'amour, ce dont je rêvais depuis plusieurs mois avant de m'annoncer que ce n'était que de la manipulation."  
"Ginny, je suis réellement amoureuse de toi."

Hermione attrapa le menton de son amie avant de l'attirer à sa bouche pour lui offrir un baiser passionné.

* * *

Douze années s'était écoulé depuis ce que Ginny et Hermione appelait "l'incident". Hermione, Ginny ainsi que Severus étaient au bord du quais. Ils souriaient et faisait signe à Lisa, leur fille qui faisait son entrée à Poudlard. La jeune fille au long cheveux raides noires saluait ses trois parents avant de se mettre à discuter avec les autres élèves.

"Merci." lacha Ginny dans un soupir étouffé par le baiser qu'elle reçu d'Hermione.


End file.
